Who Loves Me Now?
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: (Third story in The Found series) Shimmer has been living with the wonderbolts for a long time, and now she starts to have to face her own problems. The problem, she feels like she has no pony to turn to. All she can do is hope she makes the right choices.
1. Chapter 1

Shimmer slammed the door to her room. As of last April, Fleetfoot was killed, now it was November. Spitfire, her adoptive mother was stressed nonstop. She wasn't sure why, but it would take her hours to come out of her room. Now Spitfire had started sending her to a public school, Ever since she was five, she had gone to an all-girls private school. This was her first experience with the public school system, ever. She was open to the idea at first, till she actually stepped foot into the unfamiliar hallways. Every kid in the sixth grade knew she was an orphan. Hearing she was Spitfire's child, made something click for them. The reason was her species was never found in equestria. Kids teased her left and right and had physically assaulted her, just what she needed. Along with that, she was neck deep in homework.

"What" Shimmer hissed as she looked down at her Pre-Algebra homework. She read the problem over again _X+Y= R, justify your answer_

"What does justify mean" she hissed. She just put a question mark next to the number on the piece of lined paper she was writing her answers on. She went on like this for a few hours. Before giving up, and just deciding to explain she had no idea what the problems were asking tomorrow. Shimmer walked downstairs, to find Spitfire, Soarin, and Lightning sitting in the main room, opening fan mail. She just stood in the doorway. She remembered the invitation she got from a new friend of hers, Jasmine just to hang out. She was pretty cool, and as soon as she heard she was the daughter of the captain of the wonderbolts, she insisted they become friends. How could she pass the offer up? She said they would just hang for a while. Looking at the clock, she realized it would be too late, but decided to take a walk anyway. She left the headquarters .She started down the street just as the streetlights just starting to turn on. She turned down the street, only to hear music coming from one of the big mansions. All of a sudden she heard a voice.

"SHIMMER, IS THAT YOU" it called out.

"JASMINE" Shimmer called back.

"Come on, I got something to show you" she told her as she started pulling her toward the house where the loud music was playing.

"Wait, THIS IS YOUR HOUSE" Shimmer asked, her voice rising, as she entered the house.

"YEAH, MY PARENT S ARE BARELY HOME" She called out.

"YO, JAZZ" a colt called out to them.

"WHATS UP" Jasmine responded.

"WE GOT SOME OF "IT" He stated. She nodded and walked over to a table, pulling shimmer behind her.

"WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT" Shimmer asked, clearly confused on what "It" was. She felt a glass bottle shoved into her grip. She read the label and gasped. This was beer bottle.

"I DON"T THINK WE SHOULD BE DRINKING THIS" she claimed

"JASMINE, TELL ME SHE IS JOKING" the colt asked her

"SHIMMER, STOP BEING SUCH A CHICKEN AND DOWN IT" She commanded, as she popped the cap off of hers, and took a large sip. Shimmer didn't respond, instead she walked out the door, and dashed home.

* * *

Shimmer opened the door to the headquarters slowly. She looked around, and then stepped inside, and closed the door

"Shimmer is that you" she heard Spitfire call from the same room they were in from when she left. She treaded in to find her sitting next to Soarin.

"Yeah, it's me" Shimmer stated. They looked at her at the same time.

"We got this in this mail today" Spitfire stated as she picked up an envelope. She didn't look too happy, to mention, she looked down right pissed. Shimmer took another close look at the envelope.

_To the Parents/ Guardian of Shimmer_

_Trottington Middle School_

_Canterlot, Equestria_

It clicked, that was her report card. This is just what she needed. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Can you explain this" Spitfire asked, her eyes narrowing at the piece of parchment. Shimmer flew in front of her, snatching the piece of paper out of her grip. The numbers 59, 58, 40, 45, 59, 95, 60 were printed in the grade column. The 95 was in the general art row. She looked at the comments.

"Shimmer needs to learn to put her academics before her cycles".

"Is a pleasure to have in class, though she needs to focus in on class more often".

"Shimmer needs to put in more effort".

Shimmer just starred. She tried, wasn't that enough? If this school thought they were doing a good job, then they were dead wrong. They let these kids slack off too much. Way too much; at her old school, you would get lectured for getting a "C" on a test. You would get a detention if you failed one of your academics. Summer school if you failed three academics on the same report card.

"I, I, I" Shimmer started

"You what, Shimmer" Spitfire commented. Soarin put his hoof up to her mouth.

"Let her explain herself" he whispered

"I can't explain this." Shimmer whispered. Of course it was a lie. She was so worried about the bullies at school, and figuring out how to avoid them, she would pull all-nighters thinking about what they were planning. She felt like she had no one to talk to, Spitfire and Soarin were always pre occupied with the business of the day. And Lightning, was Lightning. He never listened, and they weren't really close. She ran up to her room before any of them could say anything else to her. She shut the door, put her back up against the wall, and slid down it, till she was sitting on the floor. She was failing at school, every foal at her school hated her, and Spitfire was pissed off at her. She had tears streaming down her face, and she was finding it hard to breath. She finally found the strength to get up, and walk over to her bed. She pulled the covers over herself, and cried herself to sleep. For who would care about her now.


	2. Chapter 2

Shimmer woke up with a start; she sat up in her bed, sweat dripping down her face. She felt her eyes water. Another nightmare, she looked over at her alarm clock, three o'clock AM. No use in going back to sleep, she would just have to wake up in two hours. Of course she didn't want to go. It would just mean she would get beat up again or something like that. She sighed, and fell back into her pillow. Only if she could talk to someone, only if some pony would listen. Another thought came to her. Jasmine, Her so called friend probably hated her. She would probably embarrass her. She wasn't paying any attention to her alarm clock, and just let thoughts run wild. By the time she went through every problem that could occur during the school day, she heard a knock on her door.

"Shimmer, you're going to be late" Spitfire told her through the door, she looked at her alarm clock, 7:14 she was late. She quickly brushed her mane out, and grabbed her saddle bags. She threw her door open, and ran out of the headquarters, and down the street. She ran down the street, till she entered the school yard. She slowly walked through the gate, only to see groups of kids giggling and laughing, while looking at her. Some pointed there hooves and whispered to one another. The bell rang, and the students dashed inside, Shimmer slowly walked to her first period class, only to take a couple wads of paper to the head as she walked in. She went to her desk, her head low.

"Okay class, were going to be working on an assignment all period, if you don't finish it, it is homework" the teacher stated as she walked into the room. Lined paper was passed back. And Shimmer started to tap the tip of her quill on the edge of her desk. Surrounded by a bunch of ponies who wanted to hurt her, wasn't very comforting. She felt a wad of paper hit her head. She paid no attention to it. She felt something else hit her head, she turned around to see someone hat thrown an empty ink bottle at her., on it a note was written.

**Stop doing that you retard**

Two fillies snickered in the back of the room. She sighed, and put her head down on the desk. Just great, the day hadn't even started and they were already teasing her. Shimmer had completely missed what the assignment was. She looked up at the board.

_Write a letter about something going on in your life to some pony._ Some examples were written on the chalk board. _Sporting events, parties, holidays_ the list went on and on. She looked down at the piece of paper in front of her, and started to write.

* * *

_Dear anonymous,_

_I give up; I give up on my life. I feel like I am screaming for help, but no one can hear me. I feel like I am trapped, with no one to turn too. I'm done. My life is just way too much for me. I can't deal with it all. I try and try to make myself a bit happier but it isn't working. I try thinking there are other ways through this, but nothing changes my mind._

_ At school I am physically and verbally assaulted every day. I've skipped school before, and I just ran as far away as I could. I've been to places no pony would ever think of going. Thing is, I don't know why, but I always go back to where it started. I try hard to face it all, but it hurts so much, trying isn't an option for me anymore. At this point living isn't an option either. My parents are Wonderbolts, and are always putting their jobs first. Every night they will just stay up and plan shows. I feel like if I bother them, they will just yell at me. Hope is the only thing keeping me alive at the moment, and it won't last for long. I am tormented far worse than they could imagine. I'm afraid if I tell anyone, I'll be taken away from them. It doesn't matter anymore, because soon, I won't be here anymore._

_I do hope when I am gone. Some pony will read this letter. And understand what's going on in school districts today. I don't deserve to be put through this. This pain that I am forced to go through. What hurts the most are the words, at school, at shows, or even when I just walk down the street to get something, I'm called a name. Scars can heal, but words can never be repealed. They hurt far beyond anything every pony chooses to judge me. Every pony chooses to reject me. Why though, is it because I'm too fat or too skinny, I can change that. Is it because I'm an orphan? My whole life I've been trying to fit in. But no pony wants to accept me for who I am. No one knows my story, and when I'm gone, they will wish they did. So dear anonymous, dear anonymous, dear anonymous. You killed me._

* * *

Shimmer signed her name at the bottom, and turned it in. The bell rang, and the kids poured out of the classroom. Trampling her in the process. She sighed and walked out of her classroom, only to hear an angry voice yell at her

"SHIMMER YOU ARE SO DEAD". She turned around to find Jasmine stomping toward her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh no" Shimmer stated. She gulped as Jasmine got up in her face.

"You are one heck of a bitch, you know that" Jasmine hissed as she threw a punch at her face, earning a loud smack in return. Shimmer put her hoof up to her mouth. She felt blood, dripping out the corner of it. Fillies and Colts stopped to watch the fist fight take place. Shimmer didn't know what to do. Jasmine held her down by the neck with one hoof. When she struggled, Jasmine only tightened her grip.

"Embarrassing me in front of my friends, then snitching on me, who do you think you are, the princess of this school" Jasmine yelled as she lifted her up, and rammed her into the lockers.

"I never snitched, I didn't tell any pony you have a drinking problem" Shimmer screamed at her. Whispers and gasps filled the hallways; Jasmines face turned a beat red.

"Oh, now you go and embarrass me in front of the whole school, hmm" She hissed. She dropped her to the ground. And jumped on her, earning a faint pop from her chest, she screamed in pain. She started gasping for breath, she couldn't breath. She couldn't feel her chest. Jasmine took advantage of the defenseless Shimmer. And started to kick her sides, and whack her in the face. She pulled her mane, and a hard blow seemed to knock her muzzle out of place. Finally a teacher stepped in. he grabbed Jasmine, and sent her down to the office with another teacher. He picked Shimmer up and started to walk down to another office. Her eyes closed, but she could still hear the voices of the adults looming over her.

"We better get ice on this".

"Do we have her emergency contact information"?

"I think her ribs and muzzle are broken".

"Some pony call an ambulance"

"I'm on it". A door opened, they were going down to the main office.

"I'll go call her parents". No not her parents, Spitfire was already mad at her, she couldn't let her see her like this. They would think she started this. What was happening? Were they going to kick her out of school? Was she suspended? Did she have Detention? She swallowed hard.

"Hello is this Spitfire… This is the trottington school nurses office; this is an emergency, but to not be alarmed… Yes ma'am… yes… you don't have to come to the school, you can meet us at the Hospital… If you want… ok… ok bye".

* * *

Shimmers eyes finally worked with her, and she saw four blurs hanging over her. how long had it been?

"Am I dead?" shimmer asked. She finally made the three out of the four blurs out to be ponies, her mom, Soarin, and Lightning, to be exact. She sighed and winced in pain. She saw three other ponies enter, and then she closed her eyes again. This was on heck of a day.


	4. Chapter 4

Shimmer must have fallen asleep, because she awoke in a white room, with a light hanging over her. She looked down to find her chest was wrapped up, and her muzzle felt like it was stuffed with something. She let a frustrated sigh escape her lips. Only to draw attention to her, her mother and Soarin looked over to the hospital bed she was in, as the doctor explained everything that was going to happen from this point.

"I'd make sure she gets rest when she gets home, we have given her pain relievers and a muscle relaxant. Keep her away from any sports or physical activity and I would say she shouldn't attend school until further notice." She heard the doctor explain, only to see Spitfire and Soarin nod. Before she could process everything, she was already out of the hospital room. And soon, home.

* * *

Shimmer lay in her room on her bed. The covers pulled over her head, to anyone looking in, or checking on her, it would look like she was asleep. But under the covers, Shimmer was wide awake, Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What did I do, why did she do that" she whimpered. She started to cry into the pillow, she wasn't supposed to lay on her stomach and chest, but she didn't care. She cried until it hurt.

"Why does Spitfire hate me, why dose no pony love me? What do they think of me?" She whispered before she shifted onto her side, and fell asleep.

* * *

Shimmer was now in a building… her old home, she didn't know why, but she seemed to be floating off the ground. She saw some pony coming toward her.

"Shimmer, sweetie it's me" It whispered. She took a look at the figure; it looked like her, except her mane had white, pink, and gold streaks.

"Mom" she whispered

"Shimmer, sweetie, you need to talk to someone"

"What is the point" Shimmer whispered.

"The point is, is that I nothing is going to get better unless you tell some pony, Shimmer you need to go back to Spitfire and the team, will meet again someday. I promise, but for now live your life, you need to talk to some pony" she whispered

"But there so busy" Shimmer started

"Roll with life for a few more months, things will fall into place. Spitfire is there for you, talk to her" She said, and with that disappeared.

* * *

Shimmer awoke, only to find spitfire at the foot of her bed.

"Mom?" She asked in concern. Spitfire looked up, her eyes red.

"What am I supposed to do Shimmer, What am I supposed to do" she asked her.

"With what" Shimmer asked, oblivious to what her mother was talking about.

"With you, Shimmer" She whispered. "I'm here for you if you need to talk about something, but you don't seem to notice, your hiding something" She added before walking out of the room.

* * *

"She ok" Soarin asked as Spitfire walked into her room.

"I don't understand, why she isn't acting like herself" Spitfire responded, as she got into bed and cuddled next to her colt friend.

"Hormones" Soarin suggested. He nuzzled Spitfire.

"Why would hormones lead her to getting into a fist fight" Spitfire asked.

"You have a point there" Soarin responded

"I wish she would just tell it to us straight." Spitfire whispered.

"I know" Soarin whispered as he wrapped his forearm around her. "All we can do is hope we get an answer soon" he added.

"How, were not getting anything from Shimmer" Spitfire asked

"Well, the conferences for the school are coming up" Soarin mentioned. "Maybe the teachers will tell us somthing." he added.

"Maybe" Spitfire yawned. She shook her head. The way she reacted, wasn't the best way in the world. She knew somthing was up, but she shouldn't of overreacted. from the silence you could tell Spitfire was thinking. Mostly, her thoughts were filled with the question, _What is going on with shimmer?_


	5. Chapter 5

Shimmer woke up, the sun's rays shining through her window. It was finally the weekend. For most kids, they were excited and enjoyed the weekend. Not her though, she hated weekends, because she never spent time with her parents, they were always practicing, or, in this case, sending out acceptance letters for their academy up in cloudsdale. They were staying there next week, she got the week off anyway since the… "Incident", which was still under investigation. Her mother had been oddly silent, and avoiding her lately. She needed answers, now. She got out of bed, and made her way down the hall. And stopped in front of the office her mother was in.

"Why would she write something like that" Spitfire asked

"I never thought it was this bad" Soarin responded

"Soarin, the child we are taking care of is suicidal, she acting all depressed" Spitfire practically yelled. Shimmer couldn't take it anymore. She threw the office door open, and walked in.

"You want to know why I am acting like this, I'll tell you straight out, the kids at my school, HATE MY GUTS" Shimmer stated her voice rising in volume. Spitfire and Soarin turned around.

"A girl at school beat the shit out of me, I had ink bottles and paper chucked at me, and Kids strangle me on school property" Shimmer yelled

"watch your language" Soarin stated. Spitfire stood there, speechless.

"Now I know what you're going to do, you're upset, so you're going to overreact and call the school, D-O-N-T don't, it will just make it worse" Shimmer added, her voice cracking.

"Shimmer I" Spitfire started

"You what mom, you, you just stood there, and never even bothered to ask if someone beat me up. What did you think, I did this myself" Shimmer yelled

"Watch your tone shimmer" Soarin warned. Shimmer sighed, and walked out of the office. A few seconds later, they heard a door slam.

* * *

Soarin looked over to Spitfire, her eyes had filled with tears.

"This is bad, this is, this is bad" She whimpered, on the verge of breaking down.

"Spitfire, breathe" Soarin whispered as he approached her. Spitfire stormed out of the room, and walked into Shimmers.

"Spitfire, listen to me" Soarin stated as he followed her. He saw her looking for something. He saw her pull out a small notebook from one of shimmers drawers. She opened it up and skimmed the page. She went on like this, and then she suddenly paused on a page.

"Soarin" She whispered. He walked over and saw exactly what Spitfire was looking at, it was a very good sketch, but at the same time was very violent, it showed shimmer, tied to a tree, and three ponies surrounding her, rocks in hooves. Were they throwing them at her?

"Oh my Celestia" Spitfire whispered as she started to cry, she was worried, and probably scared about the consequences of not acting soon.

"Spitfire, everything is going to be okay, will figure out something out, will help her through this" Soarin cooed as he held her.

"Soarin, she is right, we completely neglected her." Spitfire cried

"We're going to make this right" Soarin cooed.

"Guys are we going to training or not!" they hear lightning call up the steps. Spitfire and Soarin nodded at each other, and then started down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Shimmer stormed into the locker rooms in the stadium, she had it. She was done. Spitfire was right, she was suicidal. But she didn't notice what she had been doing before practices. She wasn't allowed to practice because of doctors' orders, but it didn't stop her from what she was about to do. She walked over to her locker, quickly put in the combo, and took out a shiny, silver object, a blade. She walked past the lockers and shower rooms, until she stood in front of a sink; she looked herself in the mirror above the sink, and shook her head.

"You are so stupid" she hissed at herself. "You don't have friends because you're an orphan girl" she added, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"You're a snitch and a liar" she whispered a she put the blade to her bare wrist. She cried harder

"You're ugly, and no pony cares about you" she whispered as she got ready to push down on the blade.

"You just ought to DIE!" she screamed as she pushed down, the blade cutting her wrist. She screamed in pain. She saw the crimson red blood drip out of her, into the sink, she dropped the blade in the puddle of blood and just walked over to her locker, like nothing had happened. She slid down the wall as the blood dripped down her arm, and pooled in her palm. She didn't care, she had died on the inside, she just had to find a way to put her soulless body away, for good.

"You killed me" she whispered as she bled. She heard the heavy metal door to the locker rooms open, and saw her mother, Soarin, and Lightning walk in.

* * *

"Shimmer, what is this!" Spitfire stated when she noticed her sitting in the corner, the incision on her wrist.

"Like you care" Shimmer whispered.

"Shimmer, we do care" Spitfire stated

"Really, you have a weird way of showing it" Shimmer snapped.

"Watch it shimmer" Soarin commented, he was more concentrated on her tone.

"No, shimmer, we haven't shown you we care, you're right" Spitfire responded in defeat

"What!" Soarin and Lightning both commented

"You two, outside" Spitfire commanded

"But" Lightning and Soarin started

"NOW" Spitfire yelled. They both ran out of the locker rooms. She turned around and knelt down next to Shimmer. She shook her head, and looked at her wrist, covered in dried blood and scars.

"How long has this been going on" Spitfire asked in a caring tone. Shimmer looked away, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Shimmer, this is clearly getting to you" Spitfire added.

"I just want it to stop" Shimmer whispered as she buried her face into Spitfires coat. Spitfire felt the tears hit her coat; she wrapped one of her wings around her. Shimmer looked up, and felt spitfire nuzzle her.

"Soarin and Myself will make sure this stops" Spitfire whispered. She helped Shimmer to her hooves, and after Spitfire got into her uniform, they left the locker rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

Shimmer watched the team make their way through training. She would soon regret watching the practice, more than her own back. She saw two figures land on one of the balconies. Shimmer thought nothing of it, till she realized who it was. They were two close friends of Jasmine. She swallowed hard, but pretended not to notice them.

"Please go away, please go away" She whispered to herself. Spitfire saw the two foals, they were both colts. Spitfire thought nothing of it for now, but was suspicious. She saw Shimmer with a worried expression on her face. Now she knew that these colts weren't just wonderbolt wannabes, or adoring fans that snuck into the stadium. They were after shimmer. She saw them fly down to the ground, and land in front of Shimmer; they started to close in on her.

"Hey, idiot" one of the colts sneered. Shimmer swallowed hard

"What do you want" Shimmer asked, fear in her voice.

"Revenge" the other colt sneered. The two colts turned to each other, sly grins on their faces.

"Thanks to you, Jasmine is stuck with ISS for two weeks, and community service, She hates you so much, and she wants us to carry out the revenge she wants so badly" one of the colts explained.

"Well you're not going to carry it out" Spitfire commented from behind them, they snapped around. And Shimmer looked up. Soarin landed next to her.

"Not on our watch" Soarin commented.

"I Recommend you leave before we get security" Spitfire warned, and with that, they flew off. Lightning finally landed, and Spitfire looked at them.

"I think that's enough for one day" She stated, and with that they walked to the locker rooms to get out of their uniforms, and then walk back to the Headquarters.


	8. Chapter 8

The team walked through the front door of the Headquarters. To Shimmer Walking took much longer than flying, which was a fact. She felt like collapsing she was so tired. She was just exhausted from everything, and she hadn't lifted a single hoof to train. She walked up the stairwell and into her room. She just crawled into bed and closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Shimmer was now in the main room of the headquarters, how she got here, she didn't know. She looked out the window; it was night time, already? She looked around, she saw no other team member.

"You're dreaming Shimmer" A familiar voice commented.

"Fleetfoot!" She responded as she turned around.

"You made the right choice kid, trust me, Spitfire sticks to her words. She will figure something out" Fleetfoot assured her. Her expression grew serious.

'Is there something wrong" Shimmer asked.

"The future isn't so bright for your little friend, Jasmine" Fleetfoot told her. Shimmer looked at her, clearly confused

"What" she whispered.

"I see a group of ponies, gathered around a tomb stone, your friend is going to die" Fleetfoot responded. Shimmer couldn't believe this. Jasmine was going to die.

"Why" Shimmer asked.

"She can't live with her actions, her choices" Fleetfoot told her. "There is nothing you can do to change this painful and tragic fate for your friend" she added, and with that disappeared.

* * *

Shimmer awoke to whispers coming from the main room.

"Are you sure" She heard lightning state.

"They defiantly made the whole ISS and community service thing up" Spitfire stated. Shimmer walked down the steps, and stayed silent. She heard spitfire read something

"Twelve year old Jasmine was found dead this morning, investigators are still trying to figure out what had led her to her death." Shimmer walked in, and all three of them turned and looked at her.

"I heard" She stated as she walked over to an empty chair and sat down.

"Are you okay" Spitfire asked.

"I just realized I was used, she used me to gain popularity points." Shimmer commented. "She was never my friend" She added. And with that, went into deep thought, knowing Fleetfoot was right.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the weekend flew by. It was now Monday, and Shimmer had to go to school, the doctor said she could attend school now, and she wasn't happy about it. She walked through the gate, dividing the boundary between peace, and war zone. She was now in the War zone.

* * *

She swallowed as groups of foals gave her death glares. She felt a girl push her, she fell to the ground.

"Bitch" She yelled, the courtyard erupted into cheers. Why, why did they react that way, they never did. She quickly stood up and ran for the door leading to the interior of the building. She was tripped by a filly.

"You going to go tell some pony about what we're doing you little snitch" She sneered. More cheers. What in the name of Celestia's sun was going on here? She looked up at the other foals, teary eyed.

"Why are you doing this to me" She whispered.

"Because you killed Jasmine" Two familiar voices shouted.

"She hates you a lot, we contacted her with an Ojai board, She was pissed off" One of the colts sneered.

"She told us she wanted revenge" the other one added.

"Ojai Board, that's just a bunch of hot air, every pony knows that you're controlling it, not a spirit." Shimmer defended weakly. The courtyard erupted into laughter. Shimmer was shoved into the glass door leading to the building.

"You're not going anywhere" They colts stated in unison, a glint of hate in their eyes. Shimmer backed into the door, only to hear a voice from behind the two colts.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" it shouted, gasps filled the courtyard. They saw a royal purple Pegasus with a white and lavender mane standing her ground.

"Oh, and what are you going to do if we don't stop" one of the colts sneered

"You don't want to know" She responded as she moved her wings earning a satisfying crack in return, the two colts ran off, terror in their eyes. She walked over to shimmer and helped her up.

"You know it's not your fault, she drank too much a couple nights ago." The mysterious mare informed her.

"Ya I know" Shimmer responded. She exhaled.

"I'm Shooting star, what's your name" the mare asked

"Shimmer" Shimmer responded.

"Wait, Shimmer the Wonderbolt." Shooting star asked.

"I guess" Shimmer stated

"You were adopted by Spitfire; this is so cool I'm talking to a Wonderbolt!"Shooting star squealed.

"Cool?" Shimmer asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, not just any foal gets adopted by a celebrity" Shooting star explained. Of course shimmer knew that.

"How come I have never seen you around here before?" Shimmer asked.

"Oh, my parents are divorced; I moved here with my mother from Manehatten, She is the Language arts teacher here on I was here Saturday, so it's my first day" Shooting Star commented, jerking her head to the left to get some of her mane out of her face.

"Oh" Shimmer responded.

"It's okay; it doesn't affect me as much as it used to" Shooting star told her. Shimmer nodded. They heard the bell ring, and they both dashed towards the same classroom for first period.

* * *

Classes had gone a bit smoother since Shimmer met Shooting Star. They were becoming really good friends. Te dismissal bell rang, and Shooting star and Shimmer met up outside.

"Hey" Shooting star greeted.

"Hey" responded Shimmer, but not as enthusiastically.

"You ok, did those colts mess with you?" Shooting star asked

"No, I'm just thinking" Shimmer stated. They started walking down the street. Shimmer looked to her new friend. It was almost like they were sisters. Shimmer pulled a Piece of printer paper from her saddle bag; it was folded into a paper airplane. They walked past the cemetery, Shimmer stopped, and she looked over the stone wall, and saw a tomb stone that looked brand new. With that, she threw the paper airplane so it landed right next to the tombstone. She started to walk away with shooting star.

The wind started to blow, which unfolded the paper, revealing a sketch of Jasmine, she had angle wings and a halo. Over her head it had RIP written in thick, black ink, on the bottom it said, "You're forgiven" and has Shimmers signature.

"I heard your parents are going up to the academy tomorrow, are you staying here with a caregiver or something?" asked shooting star.

"No, wherever they go, I go, I won't be around here a lot" Shimmer responded.

"Oh, well, we can still stay in touch right, like I have sent tons of fan mail to the Wonderbolts before." Shooting star stated. Shimmer nodded. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of the Headquarters.

"See Ya around Shimmer" Shooting star stated as she flew off. Shimmer smiled at the place she was standing about five seconds ago. She finally had a friend.

* * *

"Shimmer" spitfire called from the main room when she heard the door shut.

"Yeah mom" Shimmer responded as she walked into the room

"You're packed and ready to go right, were leaving at sunset" Spitfire asked

"Yes" Shimmer answered. Spitfire turned around, to see shimmer smiling.

"Some pony had a good day" Soarin commented from the doorway. Shimmer looked down smiling.

"Yeah, it's a very long story" Shimmer responded.

"How long?" Spitfire asked, slightly chuckling.

"Long enough" Shimmer answered. "Long story short, I met some pony today, and were friends now" she added. She was about to tell them who it was, when a crash was heard from outside, and spitfire muttered something under her breath, something Shimmer shouldn't repeat.

"Lightning, if one thing is broken I swear you'll be leaving Canterlot with a black eye and a broken nose!" Spitfire commented as she ran towards the front door. Soarin followed, ready to break up a fight if one was about to occur. Shimmer shook her head, and laughed. The most random things would happen here. But she was also thinking. Her parents loved her, her friend Shooting star loved her, and they would never forgive themselves if something happened to her. They were clearly, the ones who loved her now, and would always love her.

* * *

(A/N: hope you liked the story, i don't own MLP:FIM, and just own my oc charaters. There is going to be a fourth story, so keep your eyes out for it!)


End file.
